Alchemy
The alchemist mixes herbs and reagents in order to generate elixirs, potions, oils, and flasks with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. * Druid - Works with Herbalism that many druids take. * Rogue - Rogues are a class with no buffs that can be easily applied out of battle, without combat points, or for lasting effect. Healing, agility, and strength potions are all possibilites that the rogue can use to heal themselves or increase combat effectiveness. In addition, some of the materials are used in the making of poisons. * Warrior - To make rage and healing potions, as well as many buffs. * Mage - To make healing and various spell boosting potions. * Shaman - To make various potions and works well with Herbalism that many shamans take. * Any other (Alchemy is useful for anyone) Alchemy Training All potions will require some type of vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are four types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal and Imbued, used to create higher-level potions. Except for a few extremely high-level exceptions (the "Flask" recipes), potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as nearly every alchemy recipe requires herbs to make. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make and the herbs are often very expensive. * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined – It can only be transmuted from Arcane Crystal, which are derived from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. Philosopher's Stones are also soulbound and may not be disenchanted, so it is not advised to create more than one. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 24 (real) hours before performing any other transmutation. Cooldowns vary based on the level of the transmute. Elemental essences may also be transmuted. Essence of Undeath can be transmuted to Essence of Water, Essence of Water can be transmuted into Essence of Air, and so on. Essence transmutes have a cooldown of 24 hours, as does a transmute of Iron into Gold. There is also a transmute for transforming a Heart of Fire into three Elemental Fires on a 10 minute cooldown available with reputation gains from the Thorium Brotherhood. Burning Crusade introduced the the transmutation of Primal materials: Primal Earth to Primal Water to Primal Air to Primal Fire to Primal Earth; Primal Shadow to Primal Water to Primal Shadow; Primal Fire to Primal Mana to Primal Fire; Primal Earth to Primal Life to Primal Earth. (Note: Primal Fire to Primal Earth is currently unavailable to Horde, leaving the elemental cycle incomplete.) You can also transmute Primal Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Mana into Primal Might. (Note: there is no transmutation required to convert 10x motes into 1x corresponding primal. This is available to any player as a stacking mechanism.) Burning Crusade also introduced the transmutation of the Earthstorm Diamond, the Skyfire Diamond, and the Alchemist's Stone. Alchemy Specializations With the Burning Crusade expansion, Alchemists at 345 skill and at least level 68 can accept the quest to learn one of three specializations. However you may not be able to complete it without a higher skill in alchemy. For example the quest for Master of Transmutation requires Primal Might a recipe that can only be learned at 350 Alchemy. Master of Potions Trained by Lauranna Thar'well in Cenarion Refuge, Zangarmarsh . She asks for Botanist's Field Guide from High Botanist Freywinn in Tempest Keep, 5 Super Healing Potions, 5 Super Mana Potions, and 5 Major Dreamless Sleep Potions in exchange for Potion Master: "Allows an Alchemist to sometimes create an additional potion when brewing high level potions." Example: * As a result of this specialization you would sometimes create 2x Super Healing Potions, instead of 1. or 2x Super Mana Potions instead of 1 Master of Elixirs Trained by Lorokeem in Shattrath City . Allows an alchemist to sometimes create an additional elixir when brewing elixirs. To become master of elixirs, obtain 10 Essence of Infinity from Rift Lords/Keepers in Caverns of time; along with 5 elixirs of major defense, 5 elixirs of mastery and 5 elixirs of major agility to Lorokeem. Example: * As a result of this specialization you would sometimes create 2x Elixir of Mastery, instead of 1. etc Master of Transmutation Trained by an Zarevhi in Stormspire, Netherstorm . You must be level 68 to attain his quest. He asks for 4 Primal Might in exchange for Transmutation Master: "Allows an Alchemist to sometimes get greater results when transmuting materials." Example: * As a result of this specialization you would possibly create 2x Primal Fire, when transmuting 1x Primal Mana with : Transmute: Primal Mana to Fire, or 2x Primal Might Alchemy Leveling Tips This is a general guide to some of the cost efficient strategies for leveling your alchemy. 1-50 Strategy Placeholder 50-75 Strategy Placeholder 75-125 Strategy Placeholder 125-175 Strategy Placeholder 175-225 Strategy Placeholder 225-250 Strategy Placeholder 250-275 Strategy Placeholder 275-300 Strategy Placeholder 300-325 Leveling from 300 to 325 is easy. Visit the alchemy trainer in Outland (Alchemist Gribble for Alliance, Apothecary Antonivich for Horde). Learn Master Alchemy. He can teach you a number of recipes that require Felweed (the basic Outland herb), Imbued Vials, and one of top-level Old World herbs: Dreamfoil, Mountain Silversage, or Golden Sansam. Since Golden Sansam is usually the cheapest of all, it is most economical to make Volatile Healing Potions. You can get almost to 320 alchemy with just one stack of Felweed and one stack of Golden Sansam. 325-350 The highest potion you can learn from the trainer, the Super Healing Potion requires 325 alchemy. This is the potion you'll be making till approximately 340. If you reach Honored with Honor Hold (alliance) or Thrallmar (horde), you can buy the Elixir of Major Agility recipe and learn it at 330. Most other potions in this level range are rather useless, very hard to get, or require rare herbs. At 340-345 you can buy some new recipes from vendors. For alliance, visit Haalrun in Telredor (Zangarmarsh) and Leeli Longhaggle in Allerian Stronghold (Terokkar Forest). For horde, visit Daga Ramba in Thunderlord Stronghold (Blade's Edge). When choosing between Aldor and Scryer, keep in mind that Aldor has no alchemy recipes and Scryer has one (Elixir of Major Firepower, requires 345 alchemy). 350-375 At 350 you can learn transmute recipes. The only transmute you can easily get is Primal Might, it is sold by Skreah in northern Shattrath City. Two other transmutes you can get solo in reasonable amount of time are Earth to Water (revered with Sporeggar) and Fire to Earth (revered with Kurenai/Mag'har). Earth to Water is moderately profitable whereas Fire to Earth is usually worthless (but check your AH prices first). Things will get slow past 360 because, unless you do a lot of rep grinding, all recipes you know (except transmutes) will turn green or gray, and the remaining green recipes will require hard-to-get herbs. You'll have a choice of three recipes: * Super Mana Potion - requires Netherbloom (grows in Netherstorm), turns gray at 370 * Elixir of Major Defense - requires Ancient Lichen (grows in most 5 man instances in outlands) * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion - requires Nightmare Vine (grows in Shadowmoon Valley) Unless you're close to 70 and you can farm these herbs yourself, prepare to spend a lot of money buying them in AH. Save all lichens from your instance runs to the final grind. Guide to Outland recipes Approximately 60 Outland recipes are currently known. Only 9 of them are learned from the trainer: * Volatile Healing Potion * Onslaught Elixir * Elixir of Major Strength * Adept's Elixir * Elixir of Healing Power * Unstable Mana Potion * Elixir of Mastery * Super Healing Potion * Mercurial Stone Some recipes can be purchased from vendors in Outland. * Elixir of Camouflage * Sneaking Potion * Elixir of Major Frost Power * Super Mana Potion * Elixir of Major Defense * Transmute: Primal Might * Major Dreamless Sleep Potion Some Outland recipes and "old" flasks are obtainable via rep grind with various factions. * Elixir of Major Agility: Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * Shrouding Potion: Exalted with Sporeggar * Elixir of Major Firepower: Revered with Scryers * Alchemist's Stone: Revered with Sha'tar * Elixir of Major Shadow Power: Revered with Lower City * Earthstorm Diamond: Honored with Cenarion Expedition * Skyfire Diamond: Honored with Honor Hold / Thrallmar * Major Nature Protection Potion: Exalted with Cenarion Expedition * Transmute Primal Air to Fire: Revered with Sha'tar * Transmute Primal Fire to Earth: Revered with Kurenai/Mag'har * Transmute Primal Earth to Water: Revered with Sporeggar * Transmute Primal Water to Air: Revered with Cenarion Expedition * Flask of the Titans: Exalted with Sha'tar * Flask of Supreme Power: Exalted with Keepers of Time * Flask of Chromatic Resistance: Exalted with Lower City * Flask of Distilled Wisdom: Exalted with Cenarion Expedition Several recipes can be "discovered" while making other potions: * Flask of the Fortification * Flask of Mighty Restoration * Flask of Relentless Assault * Flask of Arcane Fortificaton * Flask of Shadow Fortification * Transmute Primal Earth to Life * Transmute Primal Life to Earth * possibly others A few recipes are bind-on-pickup and are known to drop off specific mobs, you have to go and farm those mobs to get the recipes. * Fel Strength Elixir: dropped by Terrormasters in Shadowmoon Valley * Fel Regeneration Potion: dropped by Deathforge Tinkerers/Guardians/Imps/Smiths in Shadowmoon Valley * Fel Mana Potion:, dropped by Eclipsion Centurions/Cavaliers/Archmages/Soldiers in Shadowmoon Valley * Ironshield Potion:, dropped by Captain Skarloc in Old Hillsbrad Foothills * Major Fire Protection Potion:, dropped in Mechanar (Confirmed - Packs before Pathaleon the Calculator) * Major Frost Protection Potion: dropped by Nexus-Prince Shaffar, the last boss in Mana-Tombs * Major Arcane Protection Potion: dropped by Vir'aani Arcanists in Nagrand * Major Shadow Protection Potion: dropped by Shadow Council Warlocks in Shadowmoon Valley The remaining recipes are probably random world drops, or maybe yet unreported discoveries (keep an eye on AH for them). * Insane Strength Potion * Elixir of the Searching Eye * Heroic Potion * Haste Potion * Destruction Potion * Elixir of Major Mageblood * Elixir of Empowerment * Super Rejuvenation potion * Major Holy Protection Potion * Transmute Primal Fire to Mana * Transmute Primal Water to Shadow * Transmute Primal Mana to Fire * Transmute Primal Shadow to Water External Links For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Wowhead ---- Category:Alchemy